Boy's Don't Cry
by duosbraid
Summary: Heero has to decide whether to go with Duo or Relena. He chooses Relena. Duo sort gets pissy, sad . Ok i'm not good with summaries. just read if ya want. e.e;;
1. Default Chapter

  
Boy's Don't Cry  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is copyright of its respective creators and all distributors of their work and used without permission.  
  
  
"Heero, please hurry and decide. Will you go back to earth with me or with Maxwell," said the light brown headed girl. Heero just stood there for a moment not knowing what to say. Yes, he wanted to go back with Duo but then he did pledge to protect this girl that was in front of him. He looked off into the distance and saw the braided boy sitting there waiting for Heero's answer. He didn't seem to eager about his answer but this girl. She kept asking him every minute. Relena looked over at Duo and motioned him to come over. Duo stared at her for a moment but then sluggely walked over. "What?" he said in an annoyed voice.   
  
"Maxwell, Heero has chosen to go to earth with me. I ask that you, no I order you to never come near Heero or I ever again." Her voice was clear and not hesitant. Duo glanced over at Heero and back at Relena. "You order me to? Since when did you start ordering me around?" questioned the pilot. Duo stepped closer to the girl when a hand pushed him back. Duo fell back and stared over at the Japanese pilot. He looked at him in shock and horror but also he had a look that he knew this would happen. "Heero, I wasn't going-"   
"Maxwell, do as she asked and just stay away from us," he cut in. Hearing it from Relena wasn't that bad but from Heero. Duo stared at the too and turned around. "Good bye then," said Duo in a stern voice. Duo slowly walked out of the air station and never looked back knowing if he did, he would end up running after Heero begging him to stay. But boys don't cry, neither do they beg. Duo just kept walking on and on.   
  
  
Quatre was wandering around his home for a little break with Trowa when he saw a guard struggling to kick someone out. Quatre walked over to the guard and asked him what was the matter. "This boy keeps telling me he knows you Sir," he had said. Quatre looked over at the dark figure. He had all black on like usual and a black cap that covered his eyes. Quatre knew from the second he saw his chestnut brown braid that it was his good friend Duo. "Duo! How have you been?" he yelled out in excitement. Duo stuck his tongue out at the guard and walked passed him with a cheerful smile. "Well I know this may sound stupid but can I hang around here for a while? Just until I get some money to buy myself a new apartment?" the boy asked with a smile. "Of course! You are always welcome here at my home," the Arabian boy said to him with a warm smile. Duo thanked him and the guard that had tried to kick him out showed him to his room. When Duo entered to room he glanced at the guard and smirked. He slammed the door on him and explored his new surroundings. He had been at his home before but forgot how grand it was. Duo unpacked his things and washed up. He soon went back outside and wandered around. He got lost once in a while but managed to get his way through to the dining room. He sat down and apologized for his absence. He saw the Wufei had been there too. There wasn't much conversation but Duo managed to add a few compliments to the chef. Then the gold haired boy asked the question.   
  
"Duo, where did Heero go?" Duo first looked pale and heartbroken but then he quickly plastered on a smirk of his. "Where else? He went back with Relena," he had said. Everyone stared at Duo for a moment and there was silence until one of the waiters came back with desert. "Yeah. Strawberry cream pie. I love your chef Quatre," said Duo stuffing himself. Everyone else nodded knowing the fact that he did not want to talk about Heero. After the dinner Duo walked off back to his room leaving the other pilots behind.   
  
It had been a few weeks since Duo came to reside at the Winner Mansion. Duo seemed to be acting cheerful and always cracking jokes but something seemed different about him. He soon started to stay quiet and always stay in his room. He distanced himself from the other pilots and sometimes didn't come to eat with them. He would lock himself in his room and no one knew what he was doing. Soon Quatre came up and knocked on the door but there was no answer. Quatre knocked some more but he did not open the door with his cheerful little grin. Quatre soon got the other Gundam Pilots and got them to knock down the door. They searched everywhere but found nothing. The room was clean and none of Maxwell's possessions were found except for a small little note lying on his bed. Quatre picked it up and read, "Thanks." That was all it said. They soon felt a cold breeze and looked over and saw that the window was open. "Trowa… we have to find him. We all know the pain he has been through since Heero left. What if he went off to kill himself? Trowa!"   
The Chinese boy grunted. "He would do no such thing. I don't know much about him but I know a man would never stoop so low to go dramatic as a woman and go off killing himself. Where is the honor in that?"   
The other two pilots gave him a look and thought of where he would go.   
  
"A church," Wufei finally said. "A church? Why would he go there?" asked Trowa.   
"Oh right, I remember him telling me that he used to live at a church a long time ago when he was little, How many churches are around here?" asked Trowa. "Well… there are two around here. On is the Church of Christ and the other is The Church of St. Mary," replied Quatre. "You and Trowa go to the St. Mary thing and I'll go to the Church of Christ. If we find Duo then um…" thought the chinese boy. Quatre handed all of them a phone. "Just call each other," said Quatre with a smile. They agreed and went their ways.   
  
Trowa and Qautre were wandering around the colony in search for the church. "Trowa, do you tink Duo will be ok?" Trowa gave a him a look. "Don't worry," he calmly said. They finally reached the church. It was night so the doors were locked and closed. "Well he could have gotten in anyway. You know how sneaky Duo can be."  
Trowa got something out of his pocket and the door slowly opened. They both walked in to see that nothing but chairs and a big statue was there. They searched around everywhere but there was no sign of Duo. Trowa called Wufei and told him that Duo was not there. "I just arrived at the Church of christ. Meet me here. I'm sure if Maxwell isn't there then he should be here. I just need to find out a way in," said Wufei. Trowa hung up and the two left for the Church of Christ.   
  
Autheress: Hnn… do you like? Well I was reading a whole bunch of like drama and romance fics and I ended up writing this after. Tell me if you like it. Thanks ^_^   



	2. ch2 Boy's don't Cry

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing Character is copyright of its respective creators and all distributors of their work and used without permission.  
  
Ch. 2 of Boy's don't Cry  
  
Wufei looked around the church for a way in. "Why did Maxwell have to run away like a woman. And I thought he was a real man," he mumbled to himself. He soon found an opened window and checked to see if he could reach it. He jumped up and grabbed on to the glass and did a flip. He quietly landed inside the church and carefully looked around. He soon unlocked the door from inside so Quatre and Trowa can come in. Wufei searched around for the braided boy. The church was very wide and there was a lot of ground to cover. "Maxwell! Stop being a woman and come out. I know Heero hurt you bad but there is no reason to be running away like this."   
  
Wufei couldn't seem to find the light switch so he wandered around in the darkness calling his name. He couldn't find anyone so stayed there till Trowa and Quatre came back. Soon they did and heard that Duo was not there. "Well there is another church… but the thing is, it has not finished rebuilding," said Quatre. "Rebuilding?"   
"Well there used to be a church there but there was a… I guess you can call it like a war. But after no one ever built a new building there until this year. I'm not sure but would you two like to check it out?" asked the golden haired boy. The other two nodded and left for the church.   
  
  
Inside a large halfway built church sat down a small figure by itself leaning against the wall. The boy stared out at the night sky. The bright small stars shined through the unfinished wall of the church.   
  
He looked at the small little figure in his hands. He got a needle and started to pierce it over at over. He gave a small smirk and kept piercing the little doll. The look on his face was cold and dark. He looked empty but still had that small smirk while he kept piercing the doll. Over and over. He looked over his should and saw three figures walk toward him. He looked back at the doll and kept piercing it.   
  
"Duo… please come back to us. We know that you're not happy about Heero's leave but please," begged Quatre. Duo did not say a word. He just ignored them and kept piercing the doll in front of him. "Maxwell! Stop being a woman and get up," said the sharp-eyed boy. Trowa stood there not knowing what to say. He just watched Duo pierce the small doll. "Has Duo cracked? What was he doing here alone at night?" thought Trowa. Quatre took a step closer to him to help him get up when Duo dropped the doll and quickly got a pistol out of his jacket pocket and pointed it at Quatre. Quatre took a step back but tried to speak to him again. "Duo… you don't want to do this… I know you."   
"You don't know anything," he said coldly. "Boy! Just get up and let's go. don't think that gun will get us to just run away. We do not act like women unlike you," yelled out the irritated Chinese Pilot. Duo then pointed the gun at him and glared at him. Wufei just stood there wondering if he was going to pull the trigger. "Duo… we know that you are hurting. But shooting someone will not ease the pain. So put the gun down," said the calm voice of Trowa Barton.   
  
Duo put the gun down and picked the doll up and stared at it. He picked up the small needle and kept piercing it. "Get out," he said. The three Gundam pilots did not know what to do. I didn't seem so sad when he first came to the Winner Mansion but all of a sudden. What triggered the happy go lucky Gundam Pilot to just run off like this?   
  
"Duo… please, come back with us," said Quatre in a soft soothing voice. Duo did not say a word. He ignored them and put all his attention on the doll. "Come on. Let's go. There's no use in trying to get him to come back," said Wufei in a bored voice. Quatre looked back at him in surprise. "But Wufei! How can you be so cold?"   
Wufei sighed. "I don't want to hang around this place. Let's go," he said. Quatre looked like he was about to blow up in anger. "How could he not care about what was happening to Duo? He just wanted to leave and let Duo rot and stay here for the rest of his life?!" thought Quatre. Wufei started to walk off with Trowa following behind. "Quatre, we'll try coming back tomorrow ok?" said Trowa in a soft whisper voice. Quatre nodded and looked back at Duo. Then the three left the church.   
  
  
"Wufei! How can you be so cruel?!" yelled Quatre. "Well, we surely can't do anything. I think we should get Heero to get him back to normal," said Wufei. "Heero? But he's back in Earth with Relena-san," said the now more calm Quatre. "I heard on the news earlier today that Relena was visiting this colony for a meeting with the Ambassador. Heero might be with her," said Trowa. "So how are we going to find Heero? I mean, we have no contact with them what so ever," said Quatre. The three pilots were in deep thought. "Ah ha!" yelled out Quatre. The other two stared at him. "I can have some nice get together party for Relena since she did take the time to invite us to her party last year. Even though it was only because she wanted to see Heero…" Quatre slowly went off to a low mumble. "Relena should be coming in two days," said Trowa. Quatre gave out a big smile. "But…" continued Wufei. "No buts Wufei-chan. We don't need even more complications here," said the Arabian Pilot. Wufei was about to protest about being called "Wufei-chan" but was stopped when a waitress came in and asked them for drinks. "No thank you."   
  
  
Quatre awoke bright and early in the morning. He quickly got up, dressed, and ran to the kitchen. He asked the chef to make him a sandwich and a drink. Wufei and Trowa were already awake and eating breakfast. "Quatre, where are you going?" asked Trowa while drinking some orange juice. "Oh I'm just going to drop this off somewhere. Come back in thirty," he said with a smile. He ran out the door.   
  
Duo was still sitting in the same spot in the same church. He slowly lifted his head up and noticed that some workers were coming in to finish up the church. Duo clutched his bag and stood up. He felt weak since he hadn't eaten for two days but he was all right. He walked out from a back opening so none of the workers can see him. He sat down at a bench near the church. He didn't really seem to mind that people walking by kept staring at him. He just ignored them completely and pierced the same doll over and over with the sharp silver needle.   
  
Quatre soon arrived at the church when he saw a bunch of men and large machines everywhere. "Where could Duo have gone? I'm sure he couldn't stay in there while they're working," Quatre though. He looked around the church when he saw a small figure sitting near a bench. The figure was crouched down and staring down at the concrete floor. "Duo…"   
Quatre ran over to him with the small paper bag. He put it next to Duo. "I thought you'd be hungry so I brought you this," said Quatre in a low mumble. Duo did not say a word. Quatre soon sat next to him and gave out a big sigh. "Duo… This reminds me of the time when Trowa had to choose, me or the circus," he said. Duo just kept staring off to the ground. "Well he chose the circus and left me behind by myself at the mansion with only maids and butlers around."   
"Shut up," said Duo in a low weak voice. Quatre ignored him and kept going. "After he left I felt like I had nothing to live for. It is sort of like what you're feeling right now am I right?"   
Duo did not say a word. "I felt like giving up on everything. Running away and just leaving everything behind. Starting a new life without Trowa or anyone else in it. I know, it's not like me to be thinking about things like this but I did," Quatre said in a warm caring voice. "But he came back. So what is the point of this story of yours?" said Duo still staring at the ground. "The point is… even though I thought of all those things, like running away, even suicide, I didn't do any of them. I waited quietly for Trowa to come back because I knew that someday he would give me that call and tell me that… he loved me," Quatre said. "Tch," grunted Duo.   
"Duo, please come back with us. Wait for Heero's call like I did. I'm sure Heero will come back," said Quatre in a soothing voice. Duo turned away. "Just leave."   
Quatre got up with a sad look. "Duo…" Quatre put a small flower down next to the paper bag. "It's a dendranthema."  
Duo looked at the flower but not at Quatre. "The meaning… for dendranthema is hope," he softly said and left.   
  
  
Quatre came back to his mansion to see many people decorating the mansion for the party for Ms. Peacecraft. "Quatre where did you go? I've been looking everywhere for you," said Trowa. Quatre blushed because Trowa was so worried about him. "I just visited Duo."   
Trowa nodded. "Well Relena did write back and told us that she will be arriving at 8:00 tonight. Heero is also coming."   
Quatre smiled.   
  
  
"Heero do you think this dress will be ok for the party tonight?" asked Relena. She had on a blue dress. The same one she had worn on her birthday two years ago. "Sure," said Heero without any care in the world. She smiled then looked over at him. "Heero, what will you be wearing? I'm sure you can't go there with just the green tang top and black shorts you always wear." Heero grunted, "I have a tux back in my room."   
"Well ok, well only have three hours. The drive will take about two so we have one hour to spare. What do you want to do?"   
"I'm going to my room," said Heero. He left. Relena had an unsatisfied look. "Heero. Someday you will confess your love for me. I know that you do," she quietly said with a smile.   
  
  
The whole mansion was decorated with flowers and all the lights were turned on. On the side of the dining area was a table filled with different types of food from all over the world. Quatre walked in the room with a stunning white tux with Trowa next to him with a black one. "Ok, I have all of Relena's old friends coming, the food is all done, decorations done, and all of the invitations were sent two days ago. Ok. Only an hour left for Heero and Relena to arrive," said Quatre with a smile. "Really, do we have to wear these tuxedos? They are so uncomfortable," mumbled Wufei walking in. "Wufei, please try not to complain. It will be all over soon," said Quatre. Wufei grunted. A couple walked inside with big smiles. "Mr. Mikage, thank you for coming. I see that you have brought you lovely wife along with you," said Quatre with a large smile. The man greeted him and walked inside. Soon the mansion was filled with people. Finally Relena and Heero walked in. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei all greeted them. "It was very kind of you to do this for me," said the proud girl. "Heero, didn't you say that you were hungry? I'll go see some of my old friends and you can go to the dining room and have a bite," said Relena with a big smile. Heero didn't say a word but left. "Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were all at the party but not Duo. Where could he be?" thought the Japanese pilot. He sat down at the table but did not eat a thing. He just kept looking around in search for the pilot of Deathscythe when he heard the golden hair boy call out to him. Heero got up and walked over. "Heero, We really didn't plan this party just for Relena. The real reason for this party is for you to get Duo back to us." Heero looked very puzzled. "What?"   
"Well after you left, Duo came to stay with us. It was going well but after a few months he just ran away from us like that. We think it is because of your leaving. Please Heero, save Duo from his broken heart. I know that you wanted to leave with him instead of Relena right? Relena does not need to be protected anymore. She is a strong lady now Heero."   
Heero looked away. "And how do you think *I* am supposed to get him back? I don't even know where he is. Plus, he probably won't even talk to me for what I did to him," said Heero. "He's near the construction sight of the new local church they are building. I'm sure that you saw it. It was on the way here."   
Quatre was right. He did see a familiar figure on a bench near the Church. But Heero just couldn't figure out who it was. It was too dark to see his face. Heero started to walk away. "Heero…"   
Heero then turned his head and looked at Quatre with the corner of his eye. "If Relena is looking for me, tell her that I'm in the restroom," he said with the quiet voice of his. He walked out the doors knowing Relena would be too busy to even notice Heero's disappearance. Quatre gave him a small smile.   
  
  
Heero walked around the colony for a very long time. He remembered the church but he had forgotten where it was located. He gave out a big sigh. "Duo… I didn't know"  
He finally saw the Church.   
  
  
"I wonder where Heero went," thought Relena. She walked over to Trowa. "Do you know where Heero went? I haven't seen him around for quite a while," she said. "I didn't see him," said Trowa in a quiet voice. Relena left and talked to Quatre. "Do you know where Heero is?"   
"Oh last time I saw him he was headed for the restroom," he said with a smile. Relena nodded and went back to the group of people.   
  
  
"Duo…" Heero called out inside the church. Now there was a ceiling on the church and the room was completely dark. Heero could not see a thing. He soon walked outside and looked around the church. He finally found Duo just sitting alone in the dark at the same bench Heero saw him before. "Duo…" he called out softly.   
  
Duo heard the familiar voice. "Is that Heero? But… how?" he thought. Then he looked at the flower that was still next to him on the bench. Then he looked up and saw Heero in front of him. "Heero…"   
Heero turned away. "Duo I'm… sorry"   
Duo wished that he could just stand up and hug him. Feel is warmth. But he knew that Heero did not want him.   
"Heero, I know that you love Relena. There was no reason for you to come here. I know that Quatre made you come."   
"No, he didn't. He told me to make a choice. Relena or you. I chose you"  
Duo stared at Heero in confusion. Heero did not know what to say. He always had a hard time showing his feelings to other people. Heero kept hesitating and kept pacing back and forth. "I only went with Relena because… I made a promise that I'd protect her from any danger. But now she has grown and can take care of herself. Back then at the station… I really wanted to… leave her and live with you Duo."   
Duo looked surprised. He did not know what to say. But then he got it. "Heero, you don't have to keep saying these things to me. I know you have no feelings for me what so ever. You probably think I'm a freak for liking you. I mean I am a guy."   
"So… I guess I'm a freak too," said Heero now gazing into Duo's violet eyes. Heero opened his mouth to speak but he was too afraid to say the three words. Duo grunted in disbelief and stood up. He grabbed his bag and was about to leave when Heero grabbed his wrist to stop him. Duo turned back and saw Heero smiling at him. The first smile that Duo has ever seen on his face. "Duo… I…" Then he slightly looked away and gave out a loud cough. Duo stared at him. "Huh?"   
"Duo… I *cough* love *cough* you *coughcough*" Duo gave a small laugh. "Heero… I love you too," Duo said with a small smile. Duo then stepped over and embraced him. Heero first looked surprised but then hugged him back.   
  
  
"Heero's been gone for at least an hour!" Relena thought in her head. Then she looked around and finally noticed that Duo was nowhere in sight. "Could Duo have…" Relena thought to herself. She quickly walked over to Quatre. "Quatre, where is my dear Heero? He has been gone for quite a while now and I'm starting to get worried."  
"I'm really not sure. Have you checked the bathrooms?"   
"You told me he was there an hour ago," Relena said with a mad expression. Quatre was very bad a lying and was sure of never to do it again. Now Relena started to pester him about his whereabouts. "I know you know where he is now tell me!" she yelled out. Relena pinned him to the wall. Then Trowa quickly walked in and grabbed Relena's wrist and swung her away from Quatre. "What do you think you're doing?" he said. "Where is my Heero? I know you three have something to do with his disappearance. Now tell me!" This time the whole crowd of people heard. "I don't know what you're talking about. He probably left for some mission or something so stop harassing Quatre," Trowa said with a cold expression. Quatre was so surprised at what Trowa was saying. "Tell me," Relena quietly said now noticing that everyone was staring at her.   
"No woman can order me around," Wufei mumbled. Relena exploded at that comment. "TELL ME WHERE MY HEERO IS RIGHT NOW!"   
"Tch. He's at the sight where a church is being rebuilt. But I assure you that you don't want to go there," said Wufei.   
  
Relena stormed out of the Winner mansion. She got her driver to take her to the sight. Then she saw them. Heero and Duo.  
  
Heero had now pinned Duo to the bench and slowly moved closer to him. Duo just gave a smile of pleasure. Heero slowly started to kiss his neck and down to his shoulder when he heard a loud, "HEERO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"   
The two that lay on the bench looked up to see Relena with a disgusted look on her face. Heero had his black coat off and his white collared shirt was unbuttoned. Duo had his favorite black shirt slightly ripped halfway down his chest.   
Heero got up from the bench and stared down at Relena. Duo slowly sat up and watched Heero and Relena with a small little grin.   
"Heero! What do you think your doing with that boy?! Did you trick you into doing this? He did didn't he? Duo! What did you do to him! You perverted freak!"   
Duo looked at her in confusion. "Perverted freak? That hurt."   
Relena stomped over to him and slapped him hard across the face. It left a large red mark on his cheek. "Hey!"   
Relena raised her hand high up to slap him again when Heero grabbed her by the wrist. "Heero?"   
Relena turned around and stared at her "lover".   
"Don't hit him," he coldly said. "Heero! You're hurting me!"   
Heero grabbed on to her wrist harder and harder. "Heero, let go!"   
Heero then released her and glared at her. "Relena, I don't want you coming near me or Duo again. Bye"   
Tears started to fill up her eyes. "But Heero… I thought you loved me! What did this… this freak do to you!"   
"Please stop calling me a freak. That hurts," mumbled Duo in the back round.   
  
Relena burst into tears. She then looked at Duo. "I hope you're happy. What you did to Heero is sick! Duo, I'll find out what you did and get Heero back!" Then she turned back to Heero. "I know you still love me," she said. "Relena, I *never* loved you." Relena was speechless. She quickly walked over to the Limo.   
As she stepped in the driver couldn't help but give out a small chuckle. "What are you laughing at?! Just drive."  
  
The Limo left and Heero and Duo where alone again. Heero then pinned Duo back on the bench. "Are you ok?" he asked in a kind more soothing voice. "Don't worry. That bitch doesn't slap that hard," Duo said with a small smirk. Heero then kissed Duo's red cheek. Then a small doll dropped on the ground. Heero picked it up. "What is this?"   
It was a small Heero plush with many holes in it. "Oh it's nothing," Duo said with a smile. He knocked the doll out of his hand locked his lips with the Pilot of Wing Zero.   
  
Heero sat on the bench with Duo using Heero's lap as a pillow. Duo picked up the small flower. Heero looked at the flower in confusion. "Hope," Duo said with a small smile.   
  
Authoress: ;-; I'm sorry ending was so gay. I didn't have time to think of anything good cause I was busy getting ready for school. ;-; I dun wanna go back. Well anyway review and stuff. I bet a lot of the stuff will say, "You story is crappy!" ;-; once again, I apologize for the stupid ending.   
  
Oh and o_o I was going to make this fic like ten times longer but I dunno. No time to write these days… so well yeah ok I'm gonna stop talking now ^_^;;   



End file.
